Típicament Canadencs
by Rastel
Summary: Els Leroy són més típicament candencs del que pensem.


**TíPICAMENT CANADENCS**

\- Ja ho tinc tot, moltes gràcies per per deixar-me guardar tot aço en ta casa.

\- Cap problema, Leo. I ja saps que no cal que et quedes a l'aparthotel, el meu germà se n'ha anat de campament amb uns amics, pots quedar-te a la seua habitació.

\- Moltes gràcies, JJ. Però preferisc quedar-me a l'hotel, els altres no tardaran molt en arribar per al curs d'estiu.

\- Ja veus; pareix que teniu planificades festes nocturnes d'institut totes les nits. - Va dir el candenc picant l'ullet.

Leo va riure.

\- I a més no teniu pensat convidar-me.- Va fingir un sanglot.

Leo va riure encara més fort.

\- No digues bobades, no crec que tinga'm temps per a moltes festes.- Digué de La Iglesia mentres baixaven les escales.

\- De totes maneres serem bons amfitrions i vos partarem a sopar i de festa als millors llocs de Toronto, ¿veritat JJ?

\- Naturalment, Isabella, no podem permetre que la famosa hospitalitat canadenca quede en entredit. Dis-li als altres que planificarem un parell d'escapades.

\- Ok, els hi diré.

\- Leo, ¿Ten vas ja?- Va dir Alain, el pare de JJ.

\- Sí, m'estan esperant al aparthotel.

\- ¿Aparthotel? Aixó vol dir que teniu cuina, ¿no?

\- Sí senyor, després anirem al supermercat a omplir el rebost.

\- Bobades, no pots anar-te'n d'ací sense que et done un parell de bosses amb vitualla de l'hort, no tardare res, tindreu verdura fresca i vos estalviareu uns diners, ací la fruita i la verdura es molt cara, no pense acceptar un no per resposta.- Ni tan sols li va deixar un instant per contestar al nord-americá. El pare de JJ va sortir al jardi de darrere de la cas on tenia el seu petit hort.

\- Bo, doncs toca esperar un poc. ¿Vos importa sí pose la tele? Hi ha un programa que li vuic ensenyar a Leo.- Digue Isabella agafant el comandament a distància.

\- Endavant, endavant. Total ací tots fan el que volen, com sí fora casa vostra.

\- No pasa res, la veritat és que aquesta forma tan familiar d'acceptar a tots com sí foren de la familia em recorda a ma casa, de fet ton pare està fent el mateix que faria ma mare.

\- ¿M'estas dient que sí anara a ta casa la teva mare m'obligaria a emportar-me una cistella de fruita i verdura?

\- No exactament, però una nevera portàtil plena de tuppers amb menjar sí.

\- Encara no han començat, deixare en este canal, està a punt de començar.

A la televisió hi havia un programa d'humor sobre topics canadencs que feren riure a Leo; era un gag on un fals presentador feia declaracions alarmistes sobre com la falta d'educació anava aungmentant: "Dos desconeguts s'han trobat al carrer i no han compartit cap salutació cordial; i recentment una dona ha entrat al supermenrcat i no ha sostingut la porta a la velleta que venia rere d'ella, les conseqüencies han esta terribles."

\- Ja, ja, ja; la veritat és que fins que no se vos coneix bé sembla que la teua familia no compleix cap dels estereotips canadencs.

\- La gent no para de repetir que semblem un poc arrogants.

\- I prepotents.- digué Leo.

\- I prepotents.- Confirma JJ.

\- I avassalladors.- Afegí Isabella.

\- I avassalladors.- Pega cabota JJ.

\- Però en realitat sols un poquet.- Digué Isabella rient i treient la llengua.

\- Ja, ja, ja, bo poca broma amb els tòpics sobre canadencs, encara recorde aquella vegada que els meus pares tornaren d'una escapada de cap de setmana i s'encontraren amb un lladre dins de casa.

\- ¿De veres?

\- Sí, però espera, que lo millor no ho sabeu, els meus pares, en lloc d'alterar-se o trucar a la policia, prepararen café, van seure al sofà amb el lladre i començaren a fer-li la xarrada sobre "les decisions preses a la vida i quan és el moment de repensar les nostres expectatives".

Isabella i Leo es quedaren mirant a JJ bocabadats.

\- ¿Estas parlant seriosament?

\- I tan en serio, sí fins i tot l'han convidat a sopar i dinar més d'una vegada per vore com progresa la seva terapia.

En eixe precís moment entra Natalie en casa mòbil en mà, com sí buscara un número de telèfon.

\- Ui, hola Isabella; Leo ¿Qué tal el viatge?

\- Molt bé, gràcies.

\- En un moment estic amb vosaltres, tinc que fer un toc a una persona, m'han dit que Eddie no ha anat a les seves últimes sessions de teràpia.

I creua la sala per anar al jardí, Leo va poder escoltar com Natalie començava una conversa amb paraules suaus amb el tal Eddie.

\- ¿Eddie es...?

\- ¿El lladre? Sí, exactament.


End file.
